Consolement
by Chloeloves-u-know-who
Summary: I'm back!-ish.. :/ Another Ferbella fic of mine. More friendship-y though, I think. Oneshot.


It was eight PM on August 28th. The end of summer was drawing to a close for Phineas and Ferb so they usually sat outside long into the night, savouring every moment they had left.  
>As Linda peeked through the patio doors to let them in, Phineas got up and began to go inside. "Are you coming Ferb?" He asked as he walked over to the open patio door.<br>There was a cry from behind the boys' apple tree. Phineas turned around and began to walk back toward the noise, icy dew from the grass trickling down his legs. Behind the tree sat Ferb, with his head on his knees.  
>Phineas thought his brother was in a trance. "Hello, Ferb, what's wrong?" It wasn't until Phineas got close enough that the stars in the velvet black sky illuminated sparkling tear streaks on his brothers face.<br>"Ferb.. Ferb, please tell me.." Phineas asked. He knelt down despite the fact that the grass was soaked with dew and rain from earlier before in the day. Phineas gently traced the tear streaks on his brother's face for a moment, refusing to believe it all. _Ferb was crying? Ferb was the most composed one in the family; he kept himself together in all situations!_ Phineas thought. _He can't be crying!_ As he thought of the last word, Ferb's face crumpled a little as more tears gathered and stung his eyes.  
>"Ferb, please tell me. You know me; I'm helpless in situations like this." Phineas joked. But just then a light bulb went off in his head.. "Don't worry Ferb; I know one person who can make anyone smile." And with that Phineas stood up and ran off , through the patio doors and into the kitchen, speed dialling as he went (as summer went on he acquired this talent from Candace)<br>"Hello, Isabella? Listen, I'm sorry it's late. Someone in the family needs immediate cheering up but refuses to tell me what is up. I thought, since you two have gotten a lot closer over summer.. Maybe you could talk to him?"  
>Yes, that's right, Phineas was calling Isabella - for the purpose that, not only had her and Ferb gotten closer as summer progressed, it was her who got Ferb talking more.<p>

Twenty minutes later Isabella came walking through the kitchen in her cotton pyjamas. She walked out to the garden where her shoes made only slight 'schlump' sounds as she went nearer the tree. Ferb had re-positioned himself now; most probably because he sensed Isabella coming ('Cause he's good like that).  
>"Ferb?" Isabella whispered delicately as she knelt down next to her best friend. "Please tell me what's wrong."<br>Ferb sighed and rubbed his eyes furiously as not to start crying again. "Today is the.. Anniversary."  
>"Anniversary?" Isabella asked curiously.<br>"When.. When my.. Mother passed away." Ferb sighed as tears wavered over in his eyes and fell. "I-I usually don't get as worked up as this but this year.. Something seemed to change." Ferb sighed as teardrops glided down his cheeks and sparkled slightly in the light of the moon.  
>"Oh Ferb, I'm so sorry.." Isabella's eyes crinkled in sorrow and she held her arms out. "Come here."<br>Ferb accepted the hug and immediately felt a little sense of warmness inside him. It was comforting, and his tears seemed to dry almost immediately.

Isabella brushed a strand of soft green hair behind Ferb's ear and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll always be here for you." Isabella whispered gently.

And somewhere, up in the sky, a beautiful angel sat watching over Ferb. Her long green hair brushed past her pale cheeks as she tried to get a look in on what on earth Ferb was doing.  
>"Don't worry Ferb." she thought to herself, knowing that <em>somehow<em> her son would get the message. "I'm perfectly fine. I'll always be watching over you." The young angel grabbed a telescope out of thin air and looked though it.  
>"Ah, so that's what he's doing!" She giggled to herself as she saw Ferb and Isabella embrace. "Oh Ferb." She thought again. "True love - you and that girl." Then she threw the telescope away and sat back on a cloud.<br>Now, back on Danville it was getting a lot darker. Ferb and Isabella finally broke free of each other; though the look in each other's eyes said they never wanted to let go. Isabella turned her attention toward the sky. It was a piercing black now, with a bit of purple here and there. But the most important part was that it was littered with stars.  
>"Wow" Isabella breathed. "I've never seen so many stars in one place before."<br>Ferb turned around to face the sky and put an arm around Isabella. "Wow, you're right! Lets see if we can fine any constellations." He twisted his body to point one out that was in the top left corner when he suddenly froze.  
>"Ferb, you okay?" Isabella asked.<br>"Yeah.. Fine" Ferb faltered. He could have _sworn _a star just winked at him.  
>And in truth, it did.<br>And you know who did that, don't you?


End file.
